


Between the Drinks and Subtle Things

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Series: Can't Catch Lightning [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: “Keith…are we dating?”Fluff. That's it. Fluff.





	Between the Drinks and Subtle Things

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE, YOU'RE ALL STARS. 
> 
> This is nothing but short, sweet fluff. 
> 
> Also, I know I've said it elsewhere, but I am 110% in favor of fanart for any of my fics, and if anyone drew Keith in any of his outfits from this 'verse I would probably make a velociraptor sound of joy and maybe cry. SO feel free if the artistic mood strikes.

**Between the Drinks and Subtle Things**

Hunk feels weird even asking this question, but hell if he knows the answer at this point, “Keith…are we dating?”

            Keith, who has been wandering slightly ahead of him, sipping from a Orange Julius Lance totally let him have for a heavily discounted price because Lance is a good friend but a terrible employee sometimes, looks back at him, glances down at their joined hands, then back at Hunk. “Um. Yes?” he says like this is totally, absolutely, completely obvious.

            “Oh. Okay. Just checking.” Hunk explains lamely, squeezing Keith’s hand nervously, then realizing that was a human hand he just used as a stress ball and loosening his grip way too much to compensate.

            Keith gives him an inscrutable look like he’s incredibly cute but also incredibly unfathomable. Like something he found at the bottom of the Marianas Trench or under a particularly interesting desert rock. (This is not as insulting as it sounds, Keith is in fact fascinated with the weird creatures found in both places and has an intimidatingly enormous backlog of old National Geographic issues. He has apparently been a subscriber since age 11.)

            Hunk gives him an awkward smile and Keith sighs and turns back towards him without letting go of either Hunk’s hand or the Orange Julius. What this turns into is a slightly awkward but definitely endearing waltz-spin that ends with Hunk’s arm wrapped around Keith’s back and the two of them chest to chest.

            Keith stares into his eyes, gaze intent. Today’s earring, made from the tines of an antique fork, swings lazily from his earlobe. His floral print blazer should be jarring against the t-shirt he’s wearing – a white crew neck number with a black and white portrait of Oscar Wilde with ‘born to be Wilde’ inscribed over – it but somehow the black skinny jeans and black and red Doc Martens tie the whole outfit together.

            Hunk doesn’t pretend to understand Keith Kogane. He just might be dating him.

            Keith, who’s warm and close and the most violently alive person Hunk’s ever met, who’s staring at him like Hunk’s brain holds all the secrets of the universe. Hunk knows he’s a pretty smart guy but he’ll never pretend to understand what Keith Kogane sees in him. Keith’s melting Orange Julius concoction is cold through his t-shirt, and thinking about that is easier than thinking about Keith’s vibrant _everything._

            “Do you want to date me?” Keith asks and it’s the last question Hunk would ever expect to hear.

            “Huh?”

            “Because if you don’t, that’s okay,” Keith says, the flicker of hurt in his eyes hidden so well it’s almost invisible.

            “No!” Hunk blurts out before the unthinkable happens and Keith slips away from this conversation, hurt and confused. His fingers tighten around Keith’s involuntarily and he steps even further into their bubble of warmth. “I just…you’re so…”

            Keith looks away, as if anticipating something he needs to brace himself for.

            “AMAZING,” Hunk blurts out over the sounds of Keith’s self-doubt, “And I don’t…I never expected you to care. About me?”

            Keith blinks at him. Purple-grey eyes like galaxies. Like the infinite in-between. “I like you, Hunk. I admire you. I care about you. To me, you are incredible. And that’s all that matters.”

            And for a strange, starstruck moment, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'We Are Young' by FUN because I heard it on the radio today.


End file.
